Floki Dannkeyer
Appearance At character creation A tall guy, broad-shouldered, rangy and muscular with battered knuckles, a bony jaw and fiercely hooked nose. His white-blond hair is worn drawn back into a ponytail, and he has large, dramatic sideburns stretching down his jawline in the same colour. Skillfully tattooed across his right pectoral is a large, bright image of a Strolg (a genetically engineered, domesticated creature common on his homeworld, looking somewhere between a rhinocerous and a dog) twisted into human form, with a cruel cartoony grin, a battelaxe clutched in one hand and what appears to be a cabbage held in the other. Beneath this is a small scroll with 'Cabbage Street Strolgs' written across it, apparently some kind of gang insignia. Personal Information Born on the barren industrial moon of Zelonus-3, Floki spent his early years normally enough, going to work in the factories once he was old enough, helping to assemble the various ships and vechicles used across the UWM. Unfortunately Zelonus-3's law enforcement was severely lacking, leading to the development of several criminal gangs, not least the 'Cabbage Street Strolgs', formed by a mysterious fellow from out-of-sector, known only as "Charger" and rumored by some to be a discharged member of the HMRC. Charger saw the polluted, wretched environs of the moon as a ripe ground for recruiting, downtrodden factory workers flocking to his 'banner', proudly accepting the gang tattoos in exchange for a chance at a better life. Charger, though, had little interest in improving things for the populace; he was motivated solely by some personal vendetta against the UWM, leading his ragged gang- really more like an army, filling several stolen ships- on a violent crime spree about the sector, robbing and destroying without rhyme or purpose. Floki swiftly made a name for himself amongst the lawless band, relishing in the chaos they caused and gaining the nickname 'Boots' for his own creation, a pair of boots with the middle of the soles hollowed out and filled with razorblades. The higher powers of the UWM, noticing a growing threat on the outskirts of their dominion, doled out a swift punishment. The 'Strolgs were in the process of ferrying from Zelonus-2 to Zelonus-1 on about two dozen ships when they were struck with a long-range strike, all but destroying Zelonus-2 along with all upon it. Most of the gang were wiped out right there, with only a couple of ships having made it to the Sector's capital. Floki was one of the lucky ones, escaping obliteration by a matter of minutes. He hand his six shipmates, suddenly on their own, laid low for a while; managing to blend into life on the affluent planet of Zelonus-1, buying decent clothes and an apartment with their share of the gang's spoils. Eventually, though, they ran out of funds and decided to go back into the robbing business (albeit on a much smaller scale) by robbing the Central Zelonan Bank, grabbing a few hostages for ransom on the way out. Despite being quite poorly-defended compared to the more central planets of the UWM, Zelonus-1 was still adequately equipped to deal with this motley band of uneducated labourers from the provinces. The raid was a disaster, one 'Strolg being cut apart by an automatic turret a minute after entering, and the rest fled, managing to take only one hostage. Naturally, she turned out to be the local Magister's daughter, and the little band's fortunes went from bad to worse. The gang ended up trapped in a spaceport as the Magister ordered a planetwide lockdown. Leaving Floki, their young captive and a wounded gang member inside, the others made a valiant last-ditch push to grab a spacecraft, guns blazing but were shot down by massed laser fire. Floki and his companion fired a few shots from their vantage points, managing to hold the law enforcement off for a short while before canisters on knockout gas were fired through the windows, putting an end to this little rampage. Floki and his fellow survivor seemed destined for a cruel and unusual execution as they were carted away, but the young woman they'd held hostage, accustomed to a strict set of rules and customs in her role in high society, had been simultaneously frightened and excited by these wild, rebellious criminals. She hesitantly spoke up to her all-powerful father, the Magister, as she was reunited with him: "Daddy, please don't kill them. They weren't that bad. They were even quite polite, given the circumstances!" She was determined. She didn't ask him for much, being content to do her various duties as a rich heiress, but this was something she wanted. Eventually, the bemused Magister gave in and agreed to spare the two thugs as her birthday present. She was satisfied with his answer. Unfortunately for them, however, what he meant by 'spare' them was 'send them away to near-certain death on the HMRC'. His daughter didn't have to know that bit... He didn't get to be Magister by showing mercy, after all. Floki is a cocksure, swaggering sonofabitch. His current predicament not quite having sunk in yet, he sees himself as some kind of tough, fierce-yet-noble gentleman criminal. In fact he's a large, drunken thug who would happily beat people up for money. Reason assigned to HMRC: Kidnapping a Magister's daughter, in addition to various acts of armed robbery, vandalism and arson across half a sector as a member of the 'Cabbage Street Strolgs', not to mention accessory to several murders. Cause of death: Head smashed by Cog Anrizkalur in a fight over the tv remote. Attributes Stats Skills Inventory * Razor blade boots Mission history Last Levelup: N/A Category:Dead Character